


Art for "Scenes from a Partnership" by Merentha13

by Milomaus



Category: The Professionals
Genre: CI5 Box of Tricks Big Bang Art 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unhappy with Bodie’s seeming withdrawal from their relationship and needing time alone, Doyle agrees to a job that has him working with the American CIA and reprising his role as Piet Van Neikerk. Cowley, leaving nothing to chance, secretly sends Bodie in undercover as well. Working separately, each man relives certain moments in their partnership. Triple think and betrayal find both men’s covers blown. Held in a ship’s hold while their captors make arrangements to turn them over to the East Germans, believing they’ve finally used up their luck, each man finally realises what the other means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Scenes from a Partnership" by Merentha13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Partnership](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492327) by [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13). 



> Inspired by the great story of Merentha13!
> 
> See the link above and go read it, it's fantastic!  
> Thanks for everything, it was a joy to play with you!
> 
> And big thanks to Moth2fic for making Icons for me again!  
> Although big thanks to the Mods at the Box of Tricks! You guys ROCK!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
